Summer Heat
by Mawaruuuu
Summary: Summer is here, and Kano and Hibiya has an unexpected visitor. With 2 males alone together what do you get? Yaoi, Shotacon. R&R thank you!


**A/N-This is my first lemon so please be nice, anyways the pairing will be KanoHibi yes KanoxHibiya not Konoha ;DD it's actually a pretty nice pairing if you think about it ww so please read and review Disclaimer-I do not own Kagerou Project, ownership of Kagerou Project solely belongs to JIN. -Mawaruuuu**

It was another hot summer day, but today there was a visitor. The visitor was a being called 'Lust'. A familiar name is it not? Now in this tale the victims will be of a young boy and a young male teen. Now please sit back and enjoy this little tale.

The base was quiet , the Mekakushi Dan had went out shopping and Kido had entrusted Kano and Hibiya to stay back and guard the place. The two sat quietly in the living room, with Kano lazing on the sofa whilst fanning himself and Hibiya reading a magazine. "Ahhhh its really hot today…" Kano complained out loud with a big frown on his face. Hibiya looked up at him and said "Stop complaining, its hot for me too but its summer what do you expect? BaKano." Kano frowned a little more at the nickname and stared at Hibiya, thinking of a comeback.

Kano thought more and more while staring at Hibiya the whole time but as he stared longer he noticed something about Hibiya _Has his skin always been this pale?_Slowly he made his way over to him. Hibiya looked away from his magazine as he noticed the sudden shadow above him."What's with you BaKano?" he said sharply as he stared at Kano, noticing that his eyes seemed glazed over. "Your skin is really pale….I wonder how would it be like if I sucked on it" Kano smirked as he reached down to Hibiya. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Hibiya shouted as he smacked Kano's head with the magazine. Kano held the small hand that held the magazine, "Maybe I should teach you some manners Hibiya-kun" he smiled and pulled Hibiya in for a kiss "Mph?!" Hibiya's eyes grew wide as he felt Kano's lips against his.

Hibiya struggled as he tried to push Kano away, "Mmph-!" As Hibiya attempted to use his hands and but it ended up being held by Kano. Seeing his efforts in vain Hibiya tried to scream, but the moment he opened his mouth Kano pushed his tongue in. The sensation was shocking and Hibiya slumped back, giving up. _M-my head…feels fuzzy…_ he thought with his eyes closed. Kano then pulled his lips away, leaving a strand of saliva hanging between their lips.

Hibiya panted "Haah…y-you idiot…" Kano smirked at his response , seeing a turned on Hibiya was worth anything. "You enjoyed it didn't you Hibiya-kun" he stated while looking at the bulge in Hibiya's pants."I-idiot! Who would enjoy that! I'm telling Danchou when she comes back!" Hibiya yelled as he struggled to get up from the sofa only to be pushed back down roughly by Kano. His eyes flashed dangerously, "Don't stop my fun Hibiya-kun, I'll get mad~" he whispered in Hibiya's ear as his fingers trailed down Hibiya's soft neck.

"A-ah…N-no.." Hibiya moaned softly, surprised by his own voice he broke his small arms free from Kano's grip and covered his mouth. Kano, slightly surprised by his actions and smirked to himself. "Hibiya-kun don't do that, let me hear your voice" he smiled as he pulled Hibiya's hands away and restraining it with a piece of cloth he found laying conveniently on the floor. Seeing the situation Hibiya clamped his mouth shut and blushed madly telling himself to keep quiet as to not give Kano the satisfaction. "Now that's no good….I want to hear your voice Hibiya-kun"

Hibiya's face grew redder as he heard Kano's words and looked away hastily. By that his neck got exposed and Kano went in for the kill. Slowly he shifted his mouth to Hibiya's neck and kissed it tenderly.

The heat caused a small amount of sweat to form over their bodies but Kano paid no mind to it and proceeded to breathe out softly on Hibiya's neck, causing the young boy to shiver. "S-stop…." He pleaded softly, but Kano of course didn't stop but instead he started to lick Hibiya's neck. 'H-Huh!? Ga-ah- I..said..s-top ah" Hibiya was scared but the pleasure hit him like a ton of bricks and he moaned.

Kano nibbled at the soft skin, enjoying every second of it. Hibiya squirmed and bit his lip clearly not wanting to make any more of those embarrassing noises. Kano being slightly displeased upon the lack of sound he then moved his hand to the young brunettes crotch and held his palm down and started to massage it.

This was what made Hibiya lose all sense of morality and dignity and he let out a loud moan. The friction caused by the cloth against his growing cock. With his hands bound all he could do was enjoy the moment. Kano grinned and sucked that one sweet spot on Hibiya's neck and pulled away. Admiring the hickey he left behind he smirked and Hibiya stared at him with glassy, lust-filled eyes.

"Now. This makes you mine. No one will take you away from me, for now" Kano whispered huskily as he pushed his face close to the young brunette and he rubbed harder, elicting another groan from Hibiya.

Even though Kano enjoyed what he was currently doing but he noticed that he too had to let loose, feeling the hard-on in his pants he winced slightly. He needed to let loose fast. In a swift motion he unbuckled his pants and his manlihood sprung out and Hibiya only stared wide-eyed in shock, awaiting Kano's next move.

"Now its your turn Hibiya-kun. Suck it." Kano commanded and he forcefully grabbed Hibiya forward. The young male shuddered at the very thought of Kano's cock inside his mouth and he closed his eyes and looked away "N-no way!" he protested loudly, he desperately wanted to cover his face but his arms remained bound behind.

"Che…" Kano grunted, he was clearly getting annoyed at the discomfort and growled animalistically "You really need to learn some discipline y'know?" with that he grabbed Hibiya's chin and forced his mouth open and thrusted in.

Hibiya was taken aback by Kano's sudden strength and the sudden foreign taste in his mouth. "Mmphhf?!" he looked up at Kano pleadingly but shivered when he saw the menacing look in the blonds red eyes. "Do it properly now." Kano's voice had a hint of anger and excitement as he started to move Hibiya's head up and down his shaft.

Feeling frightened and aroused Hibiya was left with no choice but to obey the older ones command and started to lick while refraining his teeth from scratching it. "That's good…." Kano groaned as he looked endearingly at Hibiya, his prey. Hibiya licked and sucked the pre-cum from the tip and made sure he didn't miss anything. _It tastes weird….._he thought to himself.

"A-ah I'm close" Kano moaned and pushed his entire length into Hibiya's mouth and cummed inside. Hibiya flinched at the sudden amount of liquid inside and pulled away, causing the cum to shoot all over his small face and his hair. He coughed and the white cum dripped out of his mouth.

Kano let out a sigh of comfort and looked at Hibiya, enjoying his handiwork. Before he could proceed any further he could hear the muffled voices of his friends returning. Hurriedly he put his pants back up and untied Hibiya. "Go clean yourself up. And if you tell anyone about this. You should understand the consequences Hibiya-kun~ we'll continue next time~" Kano smiled his trademark grin at him and ran off to the door, greeting his friends.

Hibiya ran to the toilet and started to breathe heavily, the thoughts of what happened ran through his head. _I can't believe I…_ his face heated up and he turned to the sink, wanting to wash off. As he turned he came face to face with the mirror, the sight of himself being covered in semen made the tears welled up in his eyes. _What have I done…and I…enjoyed it too... _he thought bitterly to himself, he was ashamed of all the things he did and how easily he succumbed to Kano's wishes. Mixed emotions pranced around in his little heart, half of him wanted to run away to someone but the other half was already eagerly awaiting the _next time_ Kano mentioned.

This summer, strange things happened and it wasn't about to end anytime soon.

**A/N- Well, this is the result of my first ever fanfiction and a lemon. I hope it wasn't as bad as I think it is /cries anyways I hope you readers will leave a review and maybe a favourite? And should I continue on with a chapter 2? I look forward to your comments! Thank you for reading! -Mawaruuuu**


End file.
